camppyramidroleplayingfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Hunter Jameson
Name: Hunter Jameson Age: 15 Gender: Male Godly Paren: Ma'at Mortal Parent: Alexander "Alex" Jameson Appearance: Hunter has blonde hair and blue hair. He has a medium build and is tan. He has a tattoo of Isis's symbol on his upper arm. He also wears a necklace with it on. Personality: Hunter is very athletic. He plays baseball, football, and basketball. He is a huge flirt and good with the girls and guys. He is openly bisexual. He is shy and timid when you first meet him, but once you get to know him, he will start to come out as outgoing and hyper. He has ADHD and Dyslexia. Besides that he's unusually smart for a demigod. History: Alex meet Ma'at at a Egyptian exhibit in Miami, Florida. They immediately fell in love. After a couple dates, Ma'at got pregnant. She told him who she really was, and that she would have to leave once the baby was born. 9 months later on December 30 Hunter was born. Ma'at then left Hunter with his dad and left. Hunter grew up hearing stories about Egyptian myths and about his mom. His father told him about his mom since he was 5. When he was 8 he questioned his father about his mom. Alex told him that he swore that it was Isis, but you can't tell anyone, they might think you are a freak. Whe. He was 12 he started to date. He had all the girls because of his food looks. He knew that something else attracted him though. When he was 14 he came out as Bisexual at school. he was never bullied because he was popular, and his friends didnt treat him different. He had his first boyfriend. His name was Clayton Jewel. His father didn't know he was bi so when he asked if Clayton could spend the night, Alex said yes. That night Hunter lost his virginity. Clayton would spend the night about 3 times a month, and every time they had sex. One day after Clay spent the night, Alex asked Hunter what the sounds were last night. Hunter tried to lie, but nothing lasted Alex. Hunter told Alex he was bi, and Alex was not okay with it. Alex didn't speak to him for about 5 months. Alex soon began to accept it and talk to his son again. When he was 15, he and his father were atttackedd by a Serpopard. I came barging into their house. Alex tried to defend Hunter, but was killed in the process. The beast lunged at Humter but when Hunter but when Hunter yelled stop, the beast stopped and didn't move. Hunter mad a run for the door and escaped. He was heading toward a camp that his father told him about for people like Hunter. On his way there he got a tattoo on his arm. It was his mothers symbol. He also got a necklace with his mothers symbol. He met two other Egyptian demigods that took him to the camp. There he was claimed by Ma'at, and was given a Khopesh, given to him from his mother. Weapons:Khopesh Sonofboreas16 18:44, June 17, 2012 (UTC) Claimed, Ma'at. ~ What'sNewOwlz? 15:36, June 18, 2012 (UTC)